


Quiet Hours

by badwolfgrapesoda



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgrapesoda/pseuds/badwolfgrapesoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing sad poetry again because reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Hours

 

I fist my shirt

And twist my face to fit

The smile that’s in my mind

She only holds me in the darkness

And her hands are hard to find

My pillow smells like no one

Though her head was resting there

I’m alone again by morning

And the space is hard to bear

I don’t feel the kisses

She presses to my forehead

‘Cause I can only reach my shoulder

She’s gentle with my heart

But she only leaves me colder

I’m lonely all the time

‘Cept when there’s no one else around

The quiet hours are the loudest

Though no one makes a sound.


End file.
